Typically, in a job hiring process of an organization, some of the major steps involved include skills matching, verification of information provided by candidates, evaluation of the candidates, fitment, sending a job offer, and so on. Almost all of these steps are performed by human resource (HR) department in an organization. At different stages in the job hiring process, verification of information performed by the HR may include verifying personal details, such as address, proof of identity (for example, passport, license, permanent account number (PAN) and the like), educational background, employment details and financial information (for example, prior earnings, prior taxable income and the like), demography and so on. If the verification is successful, a job offer may be extended by the HR to a prospective candidate. In some instances, such verification of information provided by the candidates may be outsourced to a third party specialized in providing such services before extending a job offer to the candidate. Today's hiring processes are manual in nature and can be error prone and very time consuming.
During the job hiring process, to obtain a job offer, some of the prospective candidates may provide incorrect or fraudulent information related to respective personal information and proof of identity, prior educational qualifications, prior employment history/details, and financial information. Further, a prospective candidate may collude with HR personnel or interviewer in the organization for obtaining the job offer. Furthermore, prospective candidates applying for a job coming from certain geographical locations, schools, and so on may tend to provide more fraudulent information related to their respective academic qualifications and prior employment history/details. In addition, a trusted human resource's supply vendor, a trusted verification service provider can deceive the organization with false prospective candidate profiles. An employee of the organization may also refer false prospective candidate profiles to the organization. Moreover, the HR may not comply with certain internal processes of the organization, guidelines, policies, rules and so on in the process of hiring. In addition, the HR and/or an employee can provide fraudulent information about prospective candidates.
In a high quality and high volume job hiring environment where a large number of applicants (10,000 to 50,000 and more in a quarter) have to be screened, such manual verification of information provided by the prospective candidates and the HR as described above can be a very tedious and time consuming. Further, identifying all possibilities of fraudulent practices, such as collusion with the HR, deception from service providers, employee referrals, human resource suppliers, and the like can be practically impossible in the high volume job hiring process. Any delays in such manual verification process can result in prospective candidates getting hired by other competitive organizations, which can result in a loss to the organization as it can affect growth, profitability, relationship with customer and culture of the organization.
Furthermore, the verification of fraudulent practices can be even more difficult where rapid job hiring is required, which has increased pressure on faster fulfillment of resource requirements with quality candidates, where candidates coming from different geographies of the world are to be screened, with emerging market paradigms and time constraints. Moreover, in such an international scenario, verifying employment and educational background information, performance, training, financial information, legal documents/visas and so on can be extremely time consuming and difficult. In addition, in such a scenario, effective communication, integrity, information updation by the recruiters, data sharing and data consistency among the hiring managers, recruiting staff and candidates can be a significant challenge as well. Increased global competition and shrinking window of opportunities can further make it difficult to hire quality candidates rapidly in a timely manner.
Also, verification of compliance with internal processes, guidelines, policies, rules etc. by the HR personnel in the high volume job hiring process can be significantly difficult and impractical. Since most recruiters do not get enough time to verify such information, an unqualified candidate can often get hired, which may result in a significant loss to the organization.
The existing tools for automated screening of resumes/candidates tend to concentrate more on extracting information from the resumes and matching specified skills with the requirements of a particular position in a job hiring scenario. These tools may lack in assisting in real time verification of whether the skills or other personal, educational, employment and financial information provided in the resume or by the candidates during the job hiring process are true, the collusion with the HR, and the deception from service providers, employee referrals, human resource suppliers and the like. This problem can be further compounded due to unavailability of comprehensive external authentic verification sources.
Furthermore, existing manual job hiring processes may lack ability to assess trends and patterns in the job hiring that may not be visible at an individual transaction level. Also, the existing manual hiring processes may lack ability to interface with other organizations and address industry level talent requirement issues. In addition, the existing manual hiring processes may lack ability to assess and audit recruitment policies and procedures objectively and provide a platform for change/improvement. Moreover, the existing hiring processes may lack an integrated platform that integrates hiring practices, learning and feedback on quality of job hiring across the complete recruitment cycle and that can provide timely needed feedback to the stakeholders.
Further, the existing solutions do not provide an integrated dashboard that can bring all recruiters on a same page to monitor and control possible sources of fraud and to know current aggregate quality status of past recruitments, i.e., to obtain a snap shot of past fraudulent practices of recruiters and candidates. In addition, existing solutions do not address time constraint issues in timely hiring of quality candidates, supply demand gap due to less number of availability of suitable candidates and resources, correct fitment of skills, roles and salary, complexity in number of sources of information and amount of information about a candidate and environment, and potential for external and internal fraudulent information about prospective candidates.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.